


Written In The Stars

by pllxoxo



Series: Liars Centric [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Dreams, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pllxoxo/pseuds/pllxoxo
Summary: Emily-centric





	Written In The Stars

_Emily frowned as she looked around. The last thing she remembers is going to bed yet here she is at carnival. There are brightly coloured balloons everywhere with the number 16 written on all of them. "Make a wish." Her mom smiles as her dad pushes a cake in front of her. "Dad? I thought you were in Afghanistan." She muttered confused. It wasn't even her birthday._

_"It's a dream, Em." Spencer says next to her. "Dream or not, I'm so eating that cake!" Hanna says making everyone chuckle slightly. With a smile, she steals the knife from Emily's hands. "Hey! She gets to cut the cake. Remember Han?" Aria huffs giving the knife back. "Fine. But you better give me a big slice." Retorted Hanna rolling her eyes slightly. With a smile, Emily nodded. It was a weird dream but who was she to judge._

_Maybe her brain is just rewarding her after all she's been through with A. "Not bigger than mine, I hope." A familiar voice teased. But that's... That's impossible. Then again it was a dream._

_"Put your tongue back in your mouth, Emmy. It's rude to stare." Emily hears her dad remind her half stern, half playful. "Sorry it's just..." She started trailing off. "I know you want to kiss me." Alison replied in a low, husky voice and Emily's heart is beating so fast she's concerned for her well-being._

_Rolling her eyes, Hanna huffs, "Yeah, yeah you can do that later. Now we're having cake."_

_"Well, I'm sorry I prefer my **girlfriend** to a piece of cake, Han." Retorted Ali crossing her arms defiantly. "G-girlfriend?" Asks Emily not believing her ears. It's too good to be true and she's almost forgotten it's a dream. "Yeah, you've been dating for forever." Toby shrugs as if it's the most normal thing in the whole world._

_As if it's not a miracle. A dream come true. But that's all it was... A dream._

_\---_

Emily wakes up to an empty bed. Her pillow's soaked with tears and there's an aching between her legs. It was a dream. Alison DiLaurentis was still dead and Emily was still alone. Her phone vibrates.

_Paige: Wanna hang out? :)_

Not quite alone.

(But she may as well be.)

\---

_"Can I kiss you? Just this once?" Ali whispers in her ear softly, warm breath making Emily tingle in the most delightful way. "How could you do that? How could you pretend you were dead for all those years?" Emily replies instead of giving Alison the satisfaction of knowing she got under Emily's skin._

_Although, Emily thinks she never left. No matter what, Alison DiLaurentis had always been in her heart, under her skin. "Just one night. That's all I want." She replied pushing Emily gently back. She had no idea what to say to that. To that honesty._

_"You had me at 'can'." Emily whispered. "Mushy squashy." Ali joked whacking her good shoulder lightly._

_\---_

Maybe it was better that it was a dream. Because Emily's 100% certain she wouldn't be able to see Alison leave again.

(But that didn't stop her crying in the shower. Even when Alison was alive, she didn't stand a chance with the golden-haired beauty.)


End file.
